Betrayal
by Forever-Jinxxed
Summary: There's a new vampire in town...and Bella's the only one that can see her, so it isn't long before she, and everyone else, starts to think she's going crazy. And why does Jacob's new girlfriend seem to know a little too much about Edward and Alice?
1. Dates Don't Always Go As Planned

"I don't believe this!" I yelled out, furious at the sight of a flattened back tire on my old truck. "The one day Charlie decided to let me leave the house without him hovering around me this has to happen!"

"Have you not ever changed a tire before?" Edward asked, trying to subdue a laugh. He came to stand next to me, his cold arm wrapped around my shoulders. It was nice being able to stand outside with Edward without Charlie peering at us through the window, making sure I didn't run off again.

"No, I always had Jake-" I lump formed in throat. It had well been over a month since I had last seen Jacob and, even with Edward with me, it still felt as if I was missing a part of myself. I missed Jacob horribly and every time I called Billy's house to talk with Jacob I had the pleasure of being hung up on at the sound of my voice. He really was taking the Cullen's as a betrayal to him on my part. I hadn't meant to replace him with Edward, but he knew how I broken I was without him. He knew that without Edward, I was empty. Those months where I had spent most of my time with Jacob a little light seemed to grow inside me. I felt as if I was slowly beginning to heal inside. Although I loved Jacob, he could never fill that hole that Edward had ripped into my heart when he left, though I had hoped he could.

Edward must have noticed my uneasiness at finishing my sentence. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll ask Emmett if he could stop by and replace it for you." He gave my shoulders a light squeeze before veering me towards his car.

"You said I could drive," I said with as a smirk formed across my lips as I held out my hand, palm side up. Driving Edwards fast Volvo had been a goal of mine ever since Charlie had decided to ease up on my punishments. I was sure he'd approve of me driving a safe and secure car compared to the old red motorcycle that now rested in our garage. Why Charlie had decided to keep the motorcycle, I'll never know. He seemed to think it a sort of symbol of the time in my life where I decided to be stupid and reckless. That recklessness hadn't fully left me yet.

Edward smiled and turned towards me, holding the keys out to me. My heart seemed to flutter at his smile and at the thought of speeding down the road in the shiny Volvo. "Sure," he said cooly. I reached for the keys and, with amazing speed, he was now dangling the keys above my head out of reach. "If only you knew how to drive stick shift."

"Then teach me." I stomped my foot in a mock pout and jumped for the keys. I knew it was useless and eventually gave in. Edward opened the passenger side door for me and I slid into the car. The car had already started up with Edward sitting next to me before I had even managed to close the door. "I don't see why you can't just teach me."

"Perhaps one day I will, but not while Charlie is still watching you like a hawk." He shifted the gearshift and we started down the road.

I was a bit excited, to be honest. In all the time we've been together we never once went to see a movie that was playing at the theater. We always settled for renting movies instead of taking the drive to Port Angeles and watching a movie on an even larger screen than the ones the Cullen's had. Come to think of it, I had not even seen a movie in the theater since the night I had gone with Jacob and Mike. I remembered that night like it was yesterday. Jacob's smirk as he took in Mike's glares, his skin so hot against mine. That was also the night when Jacob had turned into the large rusty brown wolf, though I had not known what he had become until weeks later.

"So," I began, turning towards Edward, "any news on the vampire running around Seattle?"

"Alice has seen a few things, nothing very helpful though. We at least managed to figure out that it's a female and that she's settled somewhere not too far from us."

I bit my lip. A newborn vampire was going around Seattle killing people while Charlie made the occasional trip there to help the police department in their search. They were under the impression that the deaths were gang relation, but the Cullen's and I knew better.

"But Charlie-"

"Is perfectly fine. Alice has been following him when he goes to Seattle."

I should have felt relief at the thought of Charlie being protected, but I still couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach at the thought of both Alice _and_ Charlie in danger of the unknown vampire. We still had no idea what exactly this newborn vampire was capable of.

We drove on in silence until the small theater loomed ahead of us. We weaved through the aisles in the parking lot until we glided smoothly into a small spot between two mini vans. There was something inside me telling me to remain in the car, but I couldn't explain why. Shaking that feeling off, I opened the car door and stepped into the damp air. Edward was by my side in an instant with his hand entwined in mine and we headed towards the crowded theater.

"Something new must have come out," I said, "I've never seen it so packed."

We were the last people in line for the movie "Ghosts of a Past", a cheap horror flick that seemed to hold my interest a lot more than the other option, "Princess of the Lost Kingdom".

I was scanning the people in front of us when it felt as if I had the wind knocked out of me. I spotted a couple some fifteen feet in front of us; my eyes must have been burning a hole in the back of the girls head because she turned to face me. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Even more beautiful than Rosalie, if you can believe that. Her pale, angelic face was curtained in wavy bronzed colored hair that flowed down to her lower back. Her perfect figure was clothed in loose fitting jeans and a blue tank top that seemed to hug her curves perfectly. She was too beautiful for any _normal_ person. Her eyes finally met mine and I confirmed what I had feared. Her red irises were starring daggers into my own eyes, turning to slits when she had realized I was staring at her._ Vampire._ An unwanted shiver made my entire body quake.

But the sight of the new vampire wasn't the most shocking thing to me anymore. The biggest shock came as I realized whose hand was cupped over hers. I trailed the link of a copper-colored hand all the way up to the broad, muscular shoulders, to the face I knew all too well.

Jacob Black was hand-in-hand with a vampire.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. For months Jacob had gone on and on about bloodsuckers and leeches, yet there he was holding hands with a vampire that looked like a goddess! Just from his backside I could tell that he grew several inches and hot gotten considerably more muscular. Maybe he thought he could handle himself but what was he doing at the theater with a vampire?

No. No, that was impossible. This is Jacob we're talking about. Maybe she's toying with him? Maybe he doesn't even realize what she is? Then what about the unnatural coldness of a vampire's skin? How could that possibly go unnoticed? Not to mention Jacob's acute smell…he could catch the scent of a vampire a mile away. She had to have done something to him. There's no other way.

I tore my eyes away from the couple. "Edward," I hissed, "I think that's her! The one you've been looking for!"

Edward stiffened next to me, tightening his grip on my hand. "I smell a wolf, not a vampire." He said through gritted teeth.

I looked back towards Jacob, but mysterious vampire girl had vanished. In her place instead stood a pretty girl with long wavy blond hair. She was nowhere near as beautiful as the goddess I thought had stood in her place. She was very simple looking, I noticed, as she turned around again; a straight nose, naturally arched eyebrows and just a tinge of lip gloss. My eyes met hers again and instead of the red irises I had seen just moments before, her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. She was wearing the same clothes as the girl I thought was a vampire. Maybe I had just imagined it all…could I have?

The line for the tickets began moving up but Jacob and the girl remained in place. From our place I could see Jacob shaking, restraining himself from becoming the large wolf I knew he could become. He must have smelled Edward because he yanked his date away from the crowd and headed towards the parking lot, a look of fury on his face. "Jacob, what are you doing?" The blond haired girl asked, being pulled by Jacob away from the theater.

Releasing Edwards's hand, I ran for it. "Jacob!" I expected Edward to hold me back, but he was moving at a normal pace. I thanked the large crowd for preventing Edward to use his extra skill of speed.

Jacobs date was slowing him down a considerable amount considering that I was able to reach them. "Jacob," I panted, hands resting on my knees in front of them, "why do you keep avoiding me?"

It was difficult to understand the expression that washed over his face now. There was a mixture of fury, hurt, and confusion going over his face. I waited for his answer but instead, the girl beside him answered.

"Jacob, is this Bella?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

He nodded, avoided my gaze.

I was surprised she knew my name. Jacob must have talked about me, but exactly how much had he said? I looked from Jacob to his date and back to Jacob. I did a double take on his date. For an instant I could have sworn I saw the image of the goddess like vampire I had seen earlier, but when I looked back at her it was the same blond haired girl. I'm probably just being paranoid. Jacob would never go to the movies with a vampire.

"Hi, Bella," the girl held out her hand to me, "I'm Abigail. Abby." I hesitated at first, staring at the girls small hand, before I grasped it with my own. I jerked my hand back as soon as it touched hers. Her skin _was_ cold. Abby stared at me with a confused look and I immediately felt guilty. I hadn't expected her skin to feel cold, but it wasn't cold like Edwards hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit jumpy," I apologized sincerely. "Jacob, I need to talk to you. Now."

Edwards's presence went unknown until then when he decided to wrap his arm tightly around my waist, eyeing Abby suspiciously. "I think we'd better go, Bella."

"No." I said firmly. This was the first time I had seen Jacob in a month and I wasn't going to leave without speaking to him. I tore myself away from Edwards arm and grabbed Jacob by his shirt, dragging him down past a few cars. Even through his shirt I could feel his hot skin. Hadn't Abby noticed how unnaturally hot his skin was?

"Jacob, why are you ignoring me?" I demanded. He still wasn't looking at me when he spoke.

"Bella, I already told you," his voice sounded depressed. I wasn't used to this tone from Jacob. "We can't be friends anymore. We can't even speak to each other anymore. Not while that bloodsucker hangs around. I'm sorry, Bella. Please, just--just leave me alone." He turned away from me, back towards Abby. When he reached her they cupped their hands together and headed back towards the theater.

I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything. I just stared after him as he went back to his date. How could he do this after all that time we spent together? But...isn't this what you wanted? You tried to keep the boundaries clear and now that you chose Edward, how could you expect Jacob to wait around for you? Tears were beginning to prickle in the corners of my eyes as I stood frozen on the spot.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We began walking and it wasn't until I was sitting on top of the leather interior that I realized we were in his shiny Volvo. He tore out of the parking lot in silence, gripping the steering wheel. I could tell he was mad. More mad than usual when we talked about Jacob.

"Thank you." I said weakly.

He stared at me with a confused expression. "Thank you? For what?" he snapped at me.

"For keeping calm around Jacob. I know how much you hate him. So thank you."

"I would like nothing better than to tear that little wolf apart." His voice was calm now. "But I know how much that would hurt you."

I gave him a half hearted smile, though I was truly thankful.

"Did he tell you what he was doing with that human?" he asked me.

"I was hoping you could tell me." And I really was hoping he could tell me because I was wondering the exact same thing. Had he really gotten over me that quickly?

"I wasn't really listening to him. I was trying to listen to the human." He clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Trying? You mean you couldn't hear what she was thinking?"

"Not really. It was like a badly tuned radio. Some parts were static, others were clear."

"Well what did you hear?" I was getting anxious now. Could my instant vampire sighting have been real? Or was she like me, where Edward was unable to hear her thoughts?

A low growl came from him. "Well for one, she knows about me and my family. The second she saw me I heard 'Edward...so he's a vampire now.' That damned wolf must have told her."

"Jacob would never--" I began but he cut me off.

"Right, just like he would never break a promise and tell Charlie about the motorcycles?"

That shut me up. I folded my arms across my chest and I didn't talk to him him rest of the car ride home.


	2. The Second Break Hurts the Worst

We had decided to head over to Edwards house to avoid awkward questioning at Charlie's house. There was no doubt he would want to know why we were back from the movies so early and I couldn't tell him that Jacob had refused to talk to me after I promised Charlie I would try to make things work. Edward remained quiet until we reached the road that led to his large house.

"I'm going to have to tell them that the dog told a human about us."

"I know" was all I managed to say. I still couldn't believe that Jacob could have told Abby about the Cullen's. What would he have hoped to get out of revealing their secret? We reached the house when I suddenly felt happy at remembering something Jacob had once told me. He _couldn't_ tell Abby. It was an order from Sam that he couldn't tell anyone their secret. Unless...Unless he could talk about the Cullen's, the _bloodsuckers_, but not himself. But Abby must have known about Jacob. How could she not? She must have felt his hot hand in hers. Maybe she figured it out, just like I did. The happiness I felt flooded from me.

Edward opened my door for me and the two of us walked up the large wooden steps and into the house. Alice came gliding down the stairs ever so gracefully with a worried look on her face. "Ran into Jacob, did you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She turned to Edward. "Who was that blond girl you were talking to, huh?" She nudged him with her elbow. Alice must have seen Edward and Abby when I had pulled Jacob away from them.

"That would be the dog's new girlfriend who knows about us." Edward still sounded angry about the encounter tonight.

The word "girlfriend" had stung me. I had a feeling that Abigail would have been his girlfriend but the way Edward said it caused a slight pain to form in my chest. Why am I so worried over this? I kept the boundaries up between me and Jacob so I should be happy that he moved on, shouldn't I?

I hadn't noticed the rest of the family enter the hallway until I heard Carlisle speak. "This isn't good," he began, stepping in front of me and Edward. "That boy is putting that girl in as much danger with the Volturi as Bella is."

"Edward" Esme walked towards us, placing a hand on Edwards shoulder, "are you absolutely sure she knows what we are?"

"I don't see how else she would know my name unless he told her about us, me at the very least."

I was beginning to feel uneasy. "You aren't going to do anything to Jacob or Abby are you?"

Neither Esme nor Carlisle looked at me. I knew that knowing about the existence of vampires was a dangerous thing but once the Volturi got involved there was no end to the possibilities that could happen. I worried enough when Jacob was going after Victoria...but the Volturi...I shuddered at the thought.

"I'll go talk to him." I said. All heads turned to me. "I'll go talk to Jacob."

"Absolutely not. I will not have you wandering somewhere I can't go to talk to an unstable werewolf." The fierceness of Edward's voice made me cringe a bit.

"_Jacob_ has _never_ hurt me." As soon as I said those words I instantly regretted it. Edward took that as a hit towards him and how he had left me almost a year ago. It was a lie though. Jacob had hurt me, just not in a physical way. He had always managed to control himself from turning into the large wolf while his temper got the best of him. "Edward, just trust me. Trust _him_. I'll be fine."

"Bella has a point, Edward," Carlisle agreed, to be answered back by a curled lip from Edward. "I don't think Jacob would hurt her and it's really quite crucial we find out just how much this girl knows."

"Fine!" Edward snapped."But we're not waiting until he is back on his land! We're going _now."_ He pulled me, a little too forcefully, towards his car again. The grip he had on my wrist was beginning to hurt. This side of Edward began to scare me. I had seen him mad before...but never like this. He was overreacting and actually causing me _physical_ pain.

"Edward!" We stopped in front of the Volvo. He released my wrist where I saw a large bruise forming. I rubbed it, utterly surprised by his actions. When I looked up into Edwards face he looked completely horrified at what he had done.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"It's fine Edward, don't worry about it." I tore open the car door. "Let's just go, okay?"

He slid into the car and started the ignition. I could feel my wrist throbbing but I refused to rub it to ease the pain. Edward was clearly sorry at what he had done and rubbing it would have only made him feel worse. We sped down the road back towards Port Angeles in silence. Several times Edward had opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth.

"So what are you going to be doing while I try to talk to Jacob?" I asked, unable to stand the silence anymore.

"Try and find the girl and see what she knows."

The upcoming confrontation between me and Jacob was causing me to shake. I don't know if I could stand watching him walk away from me again. And what is going to happen if he really did tell Abigail about the Cullen's? To get my mind off of this I began fiddling with Edwards radio and settle for a station playing soft rock. This relaxed me a bit so I laid my head against the leather headrest and closed my eyes.

The minutes passed by quickly and we were soon pulling into the parking lot of the theater had made it just in time since large crowds were walking out the doors. I began scanning the rows of cars for Jacob's Rabbit. I spotted it two rows over.

"Park here." I was going to try and keep Edward away from Jacob while I questioned him, though I knew he would hear us anyways. Perhaps Jacob would talk to me more without Edward around...at least...I hope he will. "Don't come near us." I jumped out the door before Edward could protest. Darting past the cars I managed to reach Jacobs car without stumbling or tripping despite my nervousness.

The chattering voices were becoming louder and groups of people passed me to their cars. Off in the distance I heard a motorcycle zoom out of the parking lot that brought back memories of my motorcycle riding days with Jacob. Thinking about the first time I rode a motorcycle kept my attention away from Jacob, who had quietly walked up to where I was standing.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" His voice was quiet. When I turned to face him he looked away, hands in his pockets, and kicked a small rock that was near his foot. His date was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you tell Abigail anything about the Cullen's?" Best be straight forward with him.

His head snapped up to look at me, his eyes furious. "It's always about them, isn't it? You ditch all your friends to be with the filthy bloodsuckers and you come here with the nerve to ruin my date and ask about the _Cullen's_. What's wrong with you, Bella? Don't you know how to take a hint when to leave someone alone?"

Those words stung me worse than I could have ever expected, but I could feel myself growing angry inside. "Jacob I came here to ask you one simple question with a yes or no answer. I didn't ask to hear your stupid rambling!"

My words seemed to have the same effect that his had on me. For an instant it looked as if I had hurt him, but his face quickly switched back to fury, his body beginning to shake. He shoved past me and walked swiftly walked to the driver's side door. He jerked the door open but stopped before getting in. "Then no, Bella. I didn't tell my _girlfriend_ about you and your filthy bloodsuckers." He ducked his tall body into the small car and slammed the door, started the car, and sped away from me.

I felt ten times worse than I had when I first left the theater parking lot. This whole Jacob thing kept getting worse each time we saw each other and I knew that this was making Edward happy, though he would never admit it. There would be nothing he would like more than for me to completely cut ties with Jacob but I refused to. Jacob helped me through too much and I'm not about to just give up on him. So with those thoughts rushing through my head I reluctantly walked back to Edwards's car.

The drive back to Forks was depressing. Well, it was depressing for me. Edward seemed quite elated after the argument between me and Jacob. His words were still ringing in my ears, though I couldn't say I didn't deserve them. It did always sound like I was making things about Edward and his family even though I had not intended it to be.

"So did you find Abigail?" I asked. I still sounded upset.

"Yes, but she drove off before I could find out anything."

"And what about--"

"Wolf boy was telling the truth. He didn't say anything about us, which still does complicate things a bit."

"How?" Though I had a feeling I know the answer.

"It doesn't explain how she knew who...and what I am." It had begun raining now and thankfully Edward had slowed down his driving without me having to ask.

He continued on. "When I read his mind, he hadn't ever said anything about me or the others. He had only talked about you. So it doesn't explain how she knew my name to begin with."

It seemed like this who ordeal had taken days, even though it had only been hours since I first saw Jacob with Abigail. It was just so...weird. Nothing made sense. Jacob's sudden hatred of me, his new girlfriend and how Edward wasn't able to read her mind clearly. How does she know that Edward is a vampire? And speaking of vampire...what about that goddess of a vampire I saw with Jacob? Did I imagine it?

I thought it best to ask then to drive myself crazy with my own questions. "So you..um..didn't smell a vampire anywhere? At all?"

He eyed me strangely. "No, why?"

"Well it's just that I thought I saw one, standing next to Jacob. Actually, I thought I saw it holding his hand...but when I looked back Abby was there. And the same thing happened again when we were in the parking lot with them. I probably just imagined it all..."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he demanded.

"I didn't think it was important." I said in my defense. "You said you didn't smell a vampire anywhere and I doubt you guys can hide your smell so I didn't think anything of it. Just...forget I said anything. I really do think I just imagined it...I'm being paranoid."

"Bella, you don't have to worry about vampires coming to hurt you. I swore to you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you and I intend to follow through on that. But, humor me. What did this vampire girl look like?"

I felt my face growing hot with embarrassment as I describe the imaginary girl. "Well, for one, I think Rosalie would absolutely hate her."

He looked at me with a questionable face. "What do you mean?"

"This girl was gorgeous." I suddenly felt elated, excited to describe my made up vampire instead of feeling embarrassed. "She had really pretty hair. It was long and wavy and...Well it was kind of the same color as yours. And I think Rosalie would absolutely hate her figure."

He inclined his head to me with a smile on his face, a smile that quickly vanished and was replaced with a grimace. "You say her hair was kind of the same color as mine?"

"Well, not kind of. Exactly like your hair color which proves even more that I imagined her. No one has the same color hair as you."

We were in front of my house before I knew it and Edward was at my door, opening it like the gentlemen he was. A plan was forming in my head as we approached my front door. I would wait until the next time Edward went out hunting, then I would drive myself up to La Push and talk to Jacob. I wasn't going to accept that we couldn't be friends anymore. After all me and Jacob went through, I will not have it end because the Cullen's were back.

As we passed my truck I saw that the back tire was no longer flat. I wondered when Edward had had time to call Emmett, but the thought quickly went from my mind. Charlie was peering through the living room window at us.

"So what are you going to do...about Abby I mean?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll probably look into her a bit more. I still don't like how she knew who I was." He turned to face me. "I'm probably going to head up to Seattle tonight with Alice and try and see if we can track down the newborn vampire."

"Oh, okay." I said, looking down. I still did not like the idea of Edward, or any member of his family for that matter, going off and trying to find the unpredictable vampire.

He placed his cold hand underneath my chin and lifted my face to his. "I'll be back tonight. Don't worry." He pressed his cold lips to mine and I felt my heart flutter. Damn, every time he did that I always forgot what we were talking about.

I walked into the front door and locked it behind me as I heard Edwards's car pull out of the driveway.

"How was the movie?" Charlie asked me from the kitchen. I could hear his shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. He must still be in his police uniform.

"It was good," I lied. With Edward gone in Seattle I didn't have to wait until the next time he went hunting to go up to La Push. "Hey dad, is it okay if I go up to Billy's house and visit Jacob? I know it's kind of late but I really want to see him."

Charlie seemed absolutely ecstatic about this. He walked over to the front door and sure enough, he was wearing his police uniform, gun belt and all. "Sure! But make sure you have your house key for when you get home. I want you to lock all the doors and windows up. The station got a call in, there was another body found in Seattle and they want us out there to help. I may be out there until tomorrow."

I shivered. First Edward and Alice are going up to Seattle and now Charlie. I swear I'm going to have gray hair by the time I'm nineteen. And I say nineteen because that is the age I refused to go over before I become a vampire.

"Bye dad, be safe." I said as he walked out the door, locking it behind himself. I waited until Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway before I headed for the garage door. Ever since I heard that motorcycle speed off from the movie theater I've been craving to get back on my own red motorcycle. I was being stupid and I knew if Charlie ever found out that I had driven the motorcycle again I wouldn't be able to walk on our own front lawn for months. But I just couldn't resist.

There in the corner of the garage was my own personal motorcycle. My skin tingled as I approached it. It had been months since I had last ridden it but I was pretty confident in my riding skills by now. From the last time Jacob and I rode together I managed to correctly use both brakes and I could effectively turn without falling. Riding up to La Push would be the longest time I had spent on the motorcycle, but if Edward was going to be reckless and go to Seattle to find a vampire, then I was going to be reckless and ride a motorcycle to go see a werewolf that had once been my best friend.


	3. Unseen and Unheard

The flash of lightning had only lasted for a second, but that second was long enough for me to take in everything I saw.

It was the vampire I had seen earlier that day in Port Angeles leaning against my dresser. Her wavy bronze hair cascading down her perfect figure, which was now clothed in a little black dress that hung off her shoulders. Her average stature was brought up a few inches by the heeled boots she now wore. I took in her face at the last instant. Dark, purple circles surrounded her black eyes that stared into mine. But neither what she wore nor what color her eyes were had caught my attention the most in that second. It was her smile; it was the same crooked smile as Edwards.

There was a bang to my left and in yet another instant, Edward was at my side. "What happened?" He demanded, smelling the air and scanning the room with his eyes. I stared at him, waiting for any reaction. I waited for him to smell the vampire that stood in the corner of my room and waited for his snarls to sound over the rain pounding against the roof. But he did none of that. Instead he stared at me, his face full of concern.

"Edward, she's here! She's-" I pointed to the corner, but when I looked back to the corner where the young vampire once stood, the latest flash of lightning revealed the corner to be empty. "Wha- She was here, Edward. I swear she was!" I was beginning to shake. This couldn't be possible...I didn't imagine her...did I? No, I couldn't have. She was there, in the corner, laughing. And her smile...her familiar crooked smile.

"Shh," Edward was holding me now, stroking my wet hair. I didn't care that I was still in my towel, soaking wet. I just wanted to prove that I wasn't crazy and that there was a vampire in my room only moments before. "There's nothing there, Bella, just relax."

"No! Didn't you hear her laughing? Couldn't you smell her?!" I was growing frantic now. I didn't like that she could get into my room so easily without Edward knowing and without leaving any kind of trail. She obviously had some sort of special ability.

"Bella, love, listen to me. There's no one here. Just relax, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." I choked back a sob as I breathed in his wonderful sent. I did suddenly feel much calmer with his cold arms around me, protecting me. "Now come on, you need to get some warm clothes on. I'll be right outside your door." He released me and I suddenly felt more scared than I have ever been...more scared than the time James almost killed me...more scared than those hours I spent in Volterra…

"No!" I latched onto his arm. Even though Edward would be just outside my door, I suddenly felt as if that wasn't enough. This vampire, whoever she was, was good. Edward obviously couldn't smell or hear her...even though I could. "Just-just turn around, don't leave my room. Please." I begged him. He replied with a half hearted smile and turned his back to me.

I struggled to put my pajamas on with my shaky hands. Even with Edward with me in the room I still didn't feel protected. Why was this vampire messing with me? If she wanted me dead she could have done so tonight...so why did she run away? Did she perhaps think she was no match for Edward? I shuddered. I thought to myself, _she could have easily taken Edward out...silently...without him even knowing what happened until it was too late_.

I climbed into bed once I had gotten dressed, Edward following me. He tucked the blankets around me so as to keep me warm from his cold, marble skin as he held me close to him. He pressed his lips to my forehead "Just close your eyes, Bella, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Edward," I breathed out. I was definitely exhausted, but I was afraid to sleep. "Why couldn't you find her? Or hear her? Or smell her?"

"I don't know. Please don't worry about it now, just get some sleep." He pressed himself closer to me so that my head rested on his shoulder.

"But what if she comes back?" I mumbled. My eyelids were becoming extremely heavy.

"Sleep, Bella. I'm right here. No one is going to get you."

And then I listened to myself breathing as it got slower and deeper.

Edward was standing in the meadow where he once took me, the moonlight silhouetted behind him. His soft, golden eyes staring into mine. He smiled that crooked smiled I loved, holding his arms out for me to approach him. As I began walking towards him I suddenly saw the mysterious vampire girl step up behind him, smiling the same crooked smile as Edward and staring at me with her black eyes. I tried to yell for Edward, to warn him, but no sound came out of my mouth. She reached her hand up to Edwards's neck and, before he could react, I watched as she ripped his throat open...and she began tearing him to shreds. I finally managed to scream...but it was too late. I watched as my beloved Edward was killed right before my eyes.


End file.
